Fallen
by OtterPixi
Summary: Kagome had a runin with the mafia and made a bad choice. Can the dashing cop Sesshoumaru Taisho win her trust and her love? Characters dont belong to me. Warning will be Chara death.
1. Fall

-Her-

Kagome sat down dejectedly among the splinters and broken boards that littered the floors of her new home. The old mansion was decrepit and falling apart which is precisely why she'd bought this house. No one would come looking for her here. She rose pulling her long brimmed hat down with her hammer in her other hand. She turned, stepping back to get a better look at the carvings on the banister above her. As she shifted her weight to her back foot, the floor under her buckled and gave, dropping her eight and half feet to the floor below. She cried out as her back hit the floor, though she knew nothing was broken. She was so tired of hurting and being hurt. So Kagome just laid there on the ground, staring up at the hole that she fell though and cried.

-Him-

Sesshoumaru heard the crash from the old house next door as he was out shoveling snow from his driveway. He dropped the shovel and took off down the sidewalk. Easily entering the front door, he followed the sound of weeping until he came across a young woman lying on her back staring at a hole in the ceiling. Kneeling, he gently scooped her up, taking note of the scars on her face. He started toward the door only to stop as she started to freak out, saying something about a hat. Glancing around he saw a large floppy-brimmed blue hat a few feet from where she had been lying. Holding her with one arm, he bent down and plucked the floppy object from among the splinters. Gently, he placed it on her chest. He then continued toward the door of the old house, watching his step as he passed through the building.

The white-haired man carefully retraced his steps back to his home. As he walked he studied the small form in his arms. She was slight, almost dangerously so, though it was hard to tell through her bulky turtleneck. He also noted he exotic beauty that was only accented by the scars on her face. He wasn't sure of her eye color, because the orbs were covered by her eyelids but he did see the long scar running down the left side of her face from chin to hairline and he wasn't sure what had caused such an injury. It was the same with the scar that split her full bottom lip in half, he didn't know the cause but he was pretty sure it wasn't an accident. The only thing that marred her face was the puckered burns on the right side of her face.

His musings were cut short upon his arrival back at his home. His neighbor, Miroku Hoshi, hailed him and the woman had covered her face with her hands, softly wailing, "Don't let them see me!" He nodded his head at the man but otherwise didn't respond and continued into the comfort of his warm house. He didn't say anything, just set her on the couch and walked into the kitchen and busied himself with making tea, all the while ignoring the sound of weeping coming from the scarred woman in his living room. As the kettle heated, he walked back in the living and sat down on the couch near her legs. She had her hands over her face again and he nearly growled when he saw that he left ring finger was gone and there was a red, ugly stump where it should have been. He restrained himself though, knowing it would only terrify her and it wouldn't do for him to let down his guard just yet.

He tore his eyes from his guest and instead picked up a picture frame from the end table that was by the arm of the couch. His throat burned with tears that would never be shed as he looked at the females in the picture. His wife and daughter had been killed in a terrible car accident in the beginning of August after the Mafia fled the scene of a murder. The kettle whistling pulled him from his thoughts and within moments he was back on the couch holding two steaming mugs. Sesshoumaru set one on the coffee in front of the woman and kept one in his hands, being careful not to put too much pressure on his right hand as the bullet hole was still sore. He gazed at her as, hiccuping, she picked up the mug and sipped at it. Looking down she said, "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I was the survivor of the warehouse murder arson on August 7."

A/N This is just the beginning of Kags and Sesshy's hardships


	2. Memories

~Her~

Kagome kept her eyes down to avoid the golden gaze of her host. She felt ashamed that she had survived and Inuyasha, the man that she had been living with, had died. She knew that the vulgar man had deserved it for the pain that he had inflicted on her, but she didn't know why the Lord had spared her life, leaving her half-dead and unconscious when the police and firemen found her in the ashes of the warehouse and pulled her out. She had not been found guilty on any charges as the authorities felt she was a victim of circumstance, although she felt differently. They assumed the mafia either didn't know she'd been there or that they though she was already dead, though more likely the latter than the former, since after they looked her up, they found she had a past with the leader of the mafia. She had managed to royally tick him off and had fled. The authorities were puzzled though, they couldn't figure out why she ran to Inuyasha instead of the police.

She shook her head, blue-black tresses falling around her face as she tried not to think of the tragedies that had befallen her. She looked up startled when the man that pulled her from the rubble of her house spoke, "My name is Sesshoumaru Taisho. I'm a police officer for the nearby area. I'm also one of the men that pulled you from warehouse and transported you to the hospital. However," he paused as her eyes, apparently blue, although the damaged one looked purpler, widened, "I'm not one to bring my work home with me so that's the last you'll hear of that unless you approach me. Also, as the mess called a house that you bought is unfit for anyone, especially a frail woman like yourself, to live in, so you may stay here, as a tenet in my home, while you fix your house."

Kagome stared at the white-haired man for a moment before stuttering out, "Th-thank you, Mr. Taisho."

~Him~

He looked at the young woman as her creamy skinned flushed scarlet as she stuttered out her thanks. Now that he thought about it, he did recognize her, both from when he pulled her from under the timber and on the news. She was really quite pretty but her little word bomb had flustered him a bit. She had something to do with his family's death, although indirectly. He rubbed his beard slightly as he remembered the feelings that pulling her from the remnants had induced. That had been before he had gotten the call. He rose to his feet, towering over the petite woman. He offered his hand, noting how she flinched away before gingerly grasping his hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet. "I'll show you to the room that you can stay in if you choose to stay with me for the time being," he spoke softly as he padded down the hall past the room where his little girl once slept. He opened the door to a room that was swathed in blues and had an adjoining bathroom that boasted of little copper foxes and white dogs playing together. "This will be your room. Don't worry about cost, we'll figure that out later. Get some rest and I'll come get you for supper in a few hours."

He waited until she had closed the door then he padded back down the hall to the first room and opened the door. He slipped inside and shut the door. With a deep sigh, he sat down on the low twin sized bed that sat against one wall. He looked around the room, seeing all the familiar toys and posters that twelve year old Aderyn had had around her room. He blinked, feeling the now familiar burning in his eyes as he thought of his petite and fiery little wife and his equally fiery daughter, how they used to laugh and poke fun at him. He lay down on the bed among stuffed dogs and bird and finally gave up resisting the tears that had been pricking at his eyes for the past four and a half months. Sesshoumaru buried his face in the pillow that still smelled like his daughter and wept.


	3. Collapse

~Her~

Kagome flopped down on the plush coverlet after she shut the door on the golden-eyed man in the hall. She was thinking of the stoic police officer that was allowing her to stay in his home and with her being a total stranger and one with an obvious past to something he himself found painful. He was an unreadable mystery that she wasn't sure if wanted to crack. She closed her eyes and spread her hair over the velvety blanket, reveling in the soft cloth against her hands and face. *Taisho… Taisho… where have I heard that name before.* Her thoughts wandered where they would and were drawn to the solitary man with the silvery hair. She jerked up on the bed with dread. She knew that name, Taisho. It had been the last name of the man who she had fled to for refuge, Inuyasha, and now apparently the officer that had saved her life. She knew the chances of two unrelated, white-haired Taisho's living in Chicago were slim to none.

Ungracefully, she scrambled off the bed. Running into the wall, she jerked the door open, starting to panic a little. If he was related to the other man, there was no way she could stay here. Kagome flew down the hall, colliding with Sesshoumaru as he exited another room that was a few doors down from the one he told her she could stay in. They fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs, and she quickly attempted to back away, terror blatantly evident in her eyes. He elegantly stood and offered a hand to her. She flinched violently, throwing an arm up as if to protect herself from harm. She wasn't seeing Sesshoumaru though as he withdrew his hand and knelt next to her. She was seeing long, shaggy white hair and large cruel gold eyes, with a hand poised in readiness to strike and a perchance for the color of her blood. She whimpered, and then collapsed fully into Sesshoumaru's waiting arms, eyes rolling into her head.

-Him-

He heard the thumps as something hit the wall down the hall and rose from the brightly colored and lavishly colored bed. Stepping out of his daughter's room, he was quickly knocked to the ground as his petite guest barreled into him. Easily disengaging his limbs from hers, he rose elegantly from his ungraceful position. Offering her a hand, he was mildly shocked when instead of taking the hand, she shied away like he was going to strike her. Her frightened eyes echoed this very real fear as she looked not at him, but through him. He suppressed a growl at the thought of this fragile woman-child being afraid of him and he wondered what set her off. He knelt back down as a whimper escaped her throat and he started to pick her up when she collapsed into his arms.

Police training kicked in and he checked for a pulse underneath the neck of her turtleneck. As he did so he saw another scar, on her throat and a growl slipped from his throat as he felt the hardened tissue that marked a deep gouge on the long creamy column. Satisfied that her heart beat was strong, he carried back into the living room and laid her on the couch. Settling her on the leather, he covered her with a pale blue afghan that had been draped across the back. Glancing at the picture that sat on the table, he gently placed it face down, and went into the kitchen to prepare supper.

Idly, he flipped through the cookbook that decorated the counter before settling on a simple spaghetti dish. He filled the pot, glancing from time to time at the prone form on his couch. He shook his head, his short, soft locks fluttering around his face. *I wonder what she's been through to provoke a reaction like that. I certainly didn't do anything to startle her when she came barreling down that hall at me. She was attacked or something, by a male that was bigger that she was. That's the only thing that makes sense.* He shook his head again as he waited for the water to boil so he could put the dried noodles in.

*Unless,* he shook his head again, *no, that's nonsense. Why would she have been anywhere near HIM?*


End file.
